It is known that the organic compounds of peroxide nature are particularly important as generators of free radicals and, in consequence, as starters of radicalic polymerizations, cross-linking agents for plastomers and vulcanizing agents for natural and synthetic elastomers.
However, not all the compounds of peroxide nature are employable in the cross-linking as a few types of peroxides are very difficult to treat owing to the tendency thereof to decompose, sometimes violently, at the temperature of use. Other peroxides have, at the temperature of incorporation into the polymer, a semi-lifetime which is so short that they cause a certain degree of undesirable pre-crosslinking during the mixing step.